First night of Love
by Alvriny
Summary: Based from The CGI version, my first fic, short, but take it easy : Alvin and Brittany's love.


**My first fanfic ever so don't be harsh.**

**Basiclly I'm gonna write a short fic about Alvin-Brittany.**

**To Iluvthechipmunk, and all Alvin and the chipmunks'fans.**

**This story started right after what happened in The Squeakquel.**

Theodore: Dave, are you alright?

Dave: Yeah, I'm just fine Theodore, don't worry.

Simon: Do you need some help ?

Dave: No Si, I can take it easily .

Dave stood up hardly from the fall, which made the chipmunks worried.

**Turn this song on when you've reached this line : (open it in a new tab)**

.com/watch?v=oqJG9aODv4Q&feature=related

**5 minutes later:**

Dave: Good night guys.

All the chipmunks said in a time 'Night Dave !'.

Dave closed the door behind him, left the chipmunks by-them-selves.

'That's not my fault.' Alvin whispered.

'Than whose was that ?' said Simon.

'Well, I don't place the skateboard there.' Alvin tried to defend.

'Whatever Alvin, don't react like you're still a boy anymore.'

…**..**

After a few more hours, the chipmunks were all sleeping, exept Brittay.

She looked out the window, thinking about the days have passed. It was so fast since she and her sisters took a FedEx from Australia to LA and then everything rushed with light's speed. She had dreamed about Alvin before, now she's seen him, alive. She touched him, for the first time ever. She sang with him, like she had never dreamed about. And now, she is in the boy's room, with him on the other bed, right next to her. She signed…

'Wow, it's really happening. Maybe I'm really the luckiest chippete on Earth.'

She looked to the right, her eyes placed on Alvin, who is now sleeping quietly.

More minutes passed, and Brittany still can't sleep.

She's staring at Alvin, thinking about him.

He's not evil, he's not too arrogant, he's not like what Ian told her before. He's funny, he's truthful, and nice, and crazy (she smiled to herself ) sometimes. He's her dream-boy, he's the cutest thing she has ever known.

Well, that's him, that's Alvin Seville.

What are you waiting for Brittany ? Go and get him .

Brittany moved, she got out of her bed quietly, then she jumped on Alvin's.

"Alvin."

"Alvin." She called.

Alvin moved with a snore, "Please Dave, can I have 5 more minutes ?"

"Alvin, It's me."

Alvin realized that's not Dave's voice, that's from some chippete because it's high-pitched, and soft like an angel's…

"Brittany ?"

Alvin woke up, sat up slowly."What, wh-what happened ?" his eyes were still half closed.

"I can't sleep." Brittany whispered.

"Well, me neither, now " He smiled with half-joke tone, which made Brittany smiled too.

"Everybody often sleepless when they're at a new place." He continued "would you like for some milk ?"

"Oh, don't worry, I'm fine Alvin, I'm just can't sleep." Brittany explained.

"Well, in that case, let me check your bed !" Alvin said.

At first she thought he was joking, but than Alvin quickly jumped out his bed, landed on hers.

'He's so nice …' She thoght to herself.

When Alvin came back after 'researching' the bed, he said " Nothing found, the bed was fine, but it's a bit cold."

"Alvin, I'm sorry" She said with guilty.

"About what?"Alvin surprised

"Every thing. I'm sorry for not believe in you Alvin, you was telling me the truth, but I was confused, then I yelled at you… at the stage you remember?" sorry was hard to say, but she needs it.

"That's not your fault Brit, you know, I was arrogant, and Ian had you first"

"So will you take my apologize ?"

"Of course." He smiled with warm impression.

"Alvin" Brittany broke the moment.

"Yeah" he said.

"I… I love you."

Alvin filled with surprised at first, Brittany leaned in and kissed him softly. Alvin kissed back.

That's his first kiss, their first kiss, their first pleasure of LOVE.

Alvin slowly pulled out "I love you too Brit." That made Brittany smiled.

That night, the couple slept with each other, ignoring Dave's surprisement when he yelled at the boy to call them up for school…

Well ,thanks for reading it.

There are mistakes you can find, errors you can see, well just tell me, review it!

I hope to hear feedback from you guys soon!

PS: Oh, especially you, Iluvalvinandthechipmunks.


End file.
